


Can't Spit it Out

by TheIncredibleScreamingGoat



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot, WILL ONE OF YOU STOP BEING A COWARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncredibleScreamingGoat/pseuds/TheIncredibleScreamingGoat
Summary: Kaeloo tries to tell Mr. Cat something important.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Can't Spit it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Randomness Unlimited for beta reading!

Mr. Cat sat in the cafe with his black coffee, which was not an unusual sight. What made it unusual was that he wasn’t drinking it, because he was preoccupied with checking his phone for notifications, occasionally stealing a glance at the phone’s clock. It was 3:02, and Kaeloo still hadn’t shown up. Mr. Cat wasn’t much of a stickler for punctuality, but Kaeloo certainly was, and she was almost never late to anything - in fact, one time she’d shown up two hours early for a party he’d invited her to - so her being absent two minutes after the time she’d agreed to meet with him felt strange. Maybe he should call her? … No, that would sound pushy, and if Kaeloo was willing to put up with his faults, he should be willing to put up with hers too. The little bell at the front door of the cafe chimed to reveal that another customer had entered: Kaeloo. In contrast to her usual bubbly nature, she looked somewhat anxious, and she appeared to be blushing. Kaeloo grabbed an iced coffee for herself and sat down in the chair opposite to Mr. Cat.

“Hey, froggy,” Mr. Cat greeted her as he took a long sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

“H-hello, Mr. Cat…”

“So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” he inquired.

Kaeloo ripped open two packets of sugar and mixed them into her coffee, as if she was ignoring him.

“Hey -”

She continued to ignore him, meticulously stirring the coffee to dissolve the sugar. She then took a sip of her drink, but instead of removing her mouth from the straw, she took another sip. And another. And another. All while avoiding Mr. Cat’s increasingly irritated but mostly confused gaze.

“Oh, would you look at that! Hee hee hee!” Kaeloo gestured exaggeratedly to her empty coffee cup. “I should probably go get myself another coffee!” She began to rise from her seat.

“Hold on,” Mr. Cat said in the sharp, authoritative voice he used when he was annoyed. Kaeloo sat down immediately. “You made me drag myself off the couch at the time when I would usually be taking an afternoon nap because you wanted to tell me something that was apparently so important that you couldn’t just tell me at home like a normal conversation. What. Did. You. Want. To. Tell. Me?!” he said, getting out of his seat and leaning forward until their foreheads were only an inch away from each other’s. Kaeloo shrank back instinctively, and Mr. Cat realized that maybe he shouldn’t have been so aggressive. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat back down, hands folded on the table, still staring at her with a sardonic expression.

_Come on, Kaeloo, you can do this,_ Kaeloo thought to herself. _It’s just a few sentences. “Mr. Cat, I’m in love with you. Will you go out with me?” That’s all you have to say!_

Kaeloo drew in a sharp breath of air. 

“M- Mr. Cat -”

“Yes?”

“I - you - with you - will you -” she stammered awkwardly, trying to put the words together.

“Mr. Cat… will you…”

Mr. Cat nodded, listening intently.

“Will you… meet up with me in this cafe tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon again? Wellihavetogothishasbeenalotoffunseeyoulaterbye!”

And with that, Kaeloo skedaddled out of the cafe, leaving a bewildered Mr. Cat behind.


End file.
